Reunited
by TheCrazyProfessorPoppy
Summary: A re-upload of an old story I had on my old account. After three months, Cilan and Cindy have been reunited. But this time, Cindy wants to join Ash and friends. Cilan decides to give her a test to see if she's up to traveling with them. During the test, two girls arrive and begin mocking Cindy. Now it's up to Cindy and Cilan to teach those girls a lesson. Please don't flame. :)


As our heroes get even closer to the Junior Cup, they arrive in Cookville once again to stay overnight. This gives Cilan a chance to spend time with his sister, and Ash, Iris, and Dawn time to train.

"Welcome Trainers!" A familiar voice greets.

The four turn to face an excited Cindy running over to them. Cilan smiled.

"Hi, Cindy. How have you been?"

"I've been great! It's been awhile since you visited…I thought you were going to battle the Elite Four, Ash." Cindy said.

"Yeah…I need more training…" Ash replied in shame.

Cindy smiled. Ash did need to mature a bit more before battling the Elite Four. In no time, Cindy had her arms wrapped around Cilan. Cilan hugged her back. The two siblings let go and immediately began conversing. Dawn titled her head and cleared her throat.

"Oh sorry, are you with Ash and his friends?" Cindy asked.

"Yes! My name is Dawn; you must be Cindy, Cilan's sister!" Dawn exclaimed.

"That's me!"

Cilan winked at his sister. She had gotten a lot peppier since they last visited. Suddenly, the four noticed that Cindy was holding a book bag.

"What's that for?" Iris asked.

"Oh! I was thinking about it and I decided to take you guys on of your offer. I decided to join you in traveling!" Cindy exclaimed.

"WHAT?! What about your gym?" Cilan asked in shock.

"Don't worry about it, big brother. I have it all taken care of. One of my dear closest friends is looking after the gym for me." Cindy replied.

Cilan was hesitant about the idea. Was his little sister…serious about this? Cindy smiled at him. The smile that she had when she wanted their mom to buy her that new book or capture that Pokémon, Cilan tried to resist but he couldn't. He sighed. Wait…there was one way to see if she was really ready.

"Alright, but first, you need to beat me in a Pokémon battle." Cilan said.

Cindy gasped in horror.

A new adventure, another day,

One more challenge that comes our way!

It's up to me and you…we know what we gotta do!

We are together now! Friends forever now!

Whatever comes our way, we won't run away!

Standing tall! One for all! It's our destiny….

Pokémon!

Cilan: Reunited!

Cindy stood there in shock. She had been defeating people in the Gym for a long time…but challenging her own brother? She slightly smiled.

"I'll take you on!" Cindy said.

A few minutes later, the two were on a battle field. Ash held the referee flag, Dawn and Iris stood on the sidelines.

"Each trainer will use one Pokémon to battle! Ready? Begin!"

Cilan got out one of his Poke balls, "Good luck, sis!"

Cindy laughed, "I don't need luck! I know I'm going to win! Lucario, let's go!"

As the fighting Pokémon entered the field, everyone gasped. Cindy smiled and crossed her arms.

"What? I traded someone for it. My Purrloin was hard to manage anyway." Cindy said.

Cilan sweatdropped, this was going to be difficult.

"Alright then, Pansage! Battle time!" Cilan exclaimed.

When Pansage was on the battle field, Cindy grinned. This was going to be a cinch. Fighting Pokémon were resistant to Grass Pokémon by ¼. But Pansage could still damage Lucario.

"Alright! Lucario, use earthquake!" Cindy ordered.

Lucario struck the ground, striking Pansage by surprise. Pansage was knocked backwards. Lucario stretched its arms out and twirled them around. Cindy did the same. Cilan thought a minute before ordering his Pansage to make the next move.

"Pansage, use dig!" Cilan ordered.

Pansage dug into the ground, disappearing before Lucario's eyes. Cindy panicked and told Lucario to use her aura to sense where he was. Lucario looked around but it was too late, Pansage attack Lucario from underneath. Lucario was stricken back, but she got up and shook off the pain. Cindy then ordered Lucario to use aura sphere, emphasizing the move by making her arms in a circle, letting them rise when the "aura" grew bigger. Lucario did the same thing she did, and launched the aura at Pansage. It knocked some life out of him horrible, but he managed to stand up and shake off what had damaged him.

"You okay, Pansage?" Cilan asked.

Pansage nodded.

"Good! Use Solar Beam!" Cilan ordered.

Pansage looked up at the sun and began taking in sunlight. Cindy smirked; this would give her a chance to attack. She pointed a finger at Pansage.

"Lucario, use quick attack!" Cindy exclaimed.

Lucario quickly charged towards Pansage; knocking him against a nearby tree. Cindy thought she had been victorious, but Pansage still had energy left in him. Lucario was getting tired, so was Pansage. Then Pansage let loose a mighty solar beam. Lucario collapsed to the ground, and then she stood up once more.

"Are you okay, Lucario?" Cindy asked in concern.

Lucario barely nodded. Cindy looked really nervous, if she didn't win, she wouldn't get to travel with her brother and his friends. She clenched her teeth together and her eyes narrowed. Fire blazed in her eyes. This would end the match if Lucario performed it correctly.

"Lucario! Close Combat!" Cindy ordered.

Lucario lunged towards Pansage, but Pansage dodged quickly. Cindy gasped. That wasn't performed correctly at all. Well…this couldn't get any worse. Unfortunately, it did. Two girls arrived at the battle scene. One had pink hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a Pokémon trainer uniform. Her icy jade eyes batted at the sight of the battle. The next girl had long white hair and green eyes. She wore a pink Pokémon trainer uniform and brown boots. Cindy groaned, they just had to arrive now?! Cilan noticed his sister's distressed expression and showed immediate concern.

"Pansage use bite!" Cilan ordered.

Cindy prepared for defeat, while the two girls on the sidelines laughed. Dawn and Iris looked over at them.

"What a loser! Just like her gym battles!" The one with pink hair said.

"She loses every one. Why did she challenge an actual gym leader?" The one with silver hair asked.

Iris raised an eyebrow. She motioned for Dawn to go approach the girls with her. The two walked over, just as the pink one got out a video camera.

"Who are you two?" Dawn asked.

"My name is Trixie and that's Silvia. We're the best trainers in this town." Trixie replied.

"Best trainers? Doesn't that title usually go to the gym leaders or gym leader?" Iris asked.

Silvia shook her head, "She lost to every match that every challenger that's challenged her."

Trixie turned on her video camera and played the footage. Iris and Dawn watched closely to see Cindy's Pokémon getting knocked out every time. Iris was a little ticked.

"This is just footage of her losing! You probably just deleted all the matches she won! Besides, how would you get all this footage without watching her all the time!" Iris exclaimed.

"Isn't a gym leader's job also to give the challenges badges?" Dawn asked.

Trixie scoffed, "We'd be much better as gym leaders!"

Ash looked over at the four girls arguing, and then walked over.

"Hey knock it off girls!" Ash exclaimed.

Ash grabbed Iris and Dawn's arms and dragged them away from Silvia and Trixie. Silvia brushed her silky white hair out of her eyes and laughed at the three. Ash looked at the battle field to see Cindy returning her Lucario and Cilan returning his Pansage. Cindy heard the mocking laughter coming from the sidelines. Trixie put away her video camera and finished laughing. Cindy's eyes watered as Ash called the match to Cilan. Trixie and Silvia kept laughing, which caused Cilan to look at them. Cindy heard the words they usually used to mock her. Cindy couldn't help but break down crying on the spot. Out of embarrassment, Cindy ran away faster than a cheetah.

"CINDY!" Cilan called.

Cindy didn't stop running. She sobbed and kept running. Cilan looked at Trixie and Silvia, who had stopped laughing. Trixie rolled her eyes and smiled.

"That little gym leader knows nothing about battling." Trixie said.

Cilan walked over to the two girls in anger. How DARE they insult Cindy?

"What gives you the right to mock Cindy?!" Cilan yelled.

Trixie flipped her hair, "She's stupid, unintelligent, and a bad trainer, ugly, need I go on?"

Cilan tightened his fists, his eyes fiery, and everyone swore they heard a volcano explode in the distance. Trixie smirked while Silvia cowered down.

"My sister is smart, intelligent, the best trainer, and BEAUTIFUL. Need I GO on?" Cilan said; his teeth clenched together.

Trixie gasped, "She's your sister?" She immediately put his arm around him. "I feel bad for you. It must be horrible having a sister so embarrassing."

Cilan shoved her arm off, "My sister is not embarrassing. My mother and father, MY BROTHERS AND I are gym leaders! Cindy is the pride of our family! I love my sister just as I love my family! And she doesn't have to take insults from BULLIES like you!"

Trixie had never been questioned of her "helpful comments". She took a step back. Cilan realized that his sister was still upset. Taking his responsibility of a big brother, he ran after her without alerting the others. Ash, Iris, and Dawn looked at each other in confusion, but walked off into Cookville.

Meanwhile, Cindy had curled up in a cold abandoned cave. Her sobbing could be heard from a few miles away. Emolga, Lucario, and Snivy had come out of their poke balls to comfort her but nothing could heal her heart.

"I'm an embarrassment. Those girls are right!" Cindy said in between sobs.

Cindy closed her eyes, and let more tears spill out. Slightly calming down, she slowly exited the cave and spotted Cilan in front of it. Cindy's eyes widened.

"Cindy…"

Before he could get anything else out, Cindy collapsed. Cilan caught her before she touched the ground. He felt her forehead. It was warmer than a pot of soup! Emolga, Lucario, and Snivy looked up at Cilan in high-hopes he would stay and not bring her back to the others.

"Heh…okay, I'll stay here with her." Cilan agreed.

The reason she might have fainted might have been from an anxiety attack. That would explain her sudden "fever". Cilan set her down on the grass and got out his water bottle. He dipped a paper towel in and dabbed it across her face.

"Cindy…I'm sorry I wasn't there for you in the past…I'm your big brother…we should have kept it touch more. But I let you run away from home. I let you leave me. That's why…when this is over; I'll let you travel with us. I want to keep you from harm. I never want you to be hurt…that's what a big brother does, looks out for his siblings." Cilan thought.

Slowly, Cindy's eyes began to open. She looked up at her brother, her eyes red from crying so much. She sat up, and looked around. What happened? Where was she? She looked at Cilan, and her face turned bright red from embarrassment.

"Cindy…? What happened back there? Who were those girls?" Cilan asked.

"Trixie and Silvia, the two new girls in Cookville, they think they know everything. Ever since I defeated them in Gym Battle, they've been watching me like a hawk, recording my every battle. Keeping the ones I loose and destroying the ones I win. They love to humiliate me. But losing in front of you was as humiliating as it could get…" Cindy explained. "I wanted to be just like you Cilan; I wanted to show you that I'm strong…"

"You are strong Cindy; I don't need to battle you to know that." Cilan replied.

"Then help me, Cilan!" Cindy said; grabbing both his hands, startling Cilan a bit. "I need you to tag team with me again! Like we did with Team Rocket! We need to show Trixie and Silvia that I'm strong! PLEASE CILAN!"

Cilan remained silent for a minute, then smiled at her. If that's what she truly wanted…he would do it. Cilan stroked her hair, and smiled.

"I'll do it…just for you Cindy." Cilan said.

Out of happiness, Cindy hugged Cilan tightly. Cilan patted her back and Cindy released the hug. She stood up and her Straiton Brother trait kicked in. She whirled around and twirled like a ballerina. She stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"Let's show them what were made of! Together!" Cindy exclaimed.

Back in town, Iris, Dawn, and Ash were eating in a café. Dawn smiled and took a bite of the salad she had ordered.

"I hope Cilan and Cindy are okay." Dawn said.

"I've never seen Cindy break down like that. We should have agreed to take her with us." Ash muttered.

"For once, I agree," Iris said. "But she broke down when she realized we had to leave."

"That's true." Ash agreed.

Dawn took another bite of her salad and lifted up a finger, "No need to worry! I'm sure Cilan has everything under control!"

Silvia and Trixie sat a separate table from them and scoffed. Trixie couldn't care less if they were okay, they could go burn in a fire for all she cared. Suddenly, Cindy burst into the café causing everyone to look at her. Cilan followed after her. Trixie stood up and walked over to them.

"Well, looks like you have your big brother to protect you huh? What a baby. You couldn't defeat us if you tried." Trixie teased.

"That's why I'm not challenging you alone." Cindy replied.

Trixie's light pink hair stood on end, wait, Cindy was challenging her to a battle? Silvia stood up and ran by Trixie's side. Trixie's green eyes narrowed at Cindy, and electricity began sparking in their eyes. Silvia flipped her white hair and smirked.

"Well then, if you're not going to challenge us alone, who is battling with you?" Silvia asked.

"I am." Cilan replied. "This battle is going to be easier than winning a cooking competition!"

"More like a piece of cake!" Cindy said.

"Oh boy. Idioms time, yay." Iris muttered sarcastically.

"You better pack your bags because we're about to send you flying!" Silvia exclaimed.

"Defeating you is going to be a snap!" Trixie exclaimed.

After a few minutes of Idiom battling, the four went outside to the battlefield Cilan and Cindy were battling at earlier. Cindy's hands tightened and her eyes blazed with fury. This was it. The battle to the end, the entire town of Cookville had gathered to see the big event. Ash held up a referee flag.

"Each team will use two Pokémon each! Ready? Begin!" Ash exclaimed.

"Don't lose now; I'm counting on you Chikorita!" Trixie said; throwing her first Pokémon out on the field.

"Totodile! You're in this to win this!" Silvia exclaimed; throwing the poke ball out onto the field.

When both Pokémon came out, Iris cocked her head curiously. She got out her Pokedex and scanned the two curiously.

"Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon. Chikorita uses the leaf on its head to scan for warmth and humidity in its surroundings, and loves to sunbathe."

"Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Totodile has a habit of using its highly developed jaws to chomp on anything in sight, so Trainers beware."

Ash recognized the Pokémon from his adventures In Kanto and Johto. Dawn recognized the Pokémon from her Pokedex. Cindy smiled and took out her first Pokémon, she knew that battling fire with fire wasn't good but Cilan was going to help her, so she wouldn't have to worry about Chikorita. She could take out Totodile with the snap of her fingers.

"Let's go! Snivy!" Cindy exclaimed.

Snivy appeared on the field and struck a pose. Cilan knew he had to have a Pokémon that would be affective on water-Pokémon. He knew just the right Pokémon for the job.

"Stunfisk, show them what you're made of!" Cilan said.

Stunfisk appeared on the field and flapped its fins. Silvia looked at Trixie, who stared at her with an evil glare. Trixie pointed her finger at the Snivy.

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" Trixie exclaimed.

Chikorita pointed its head forward and attacked the Snivy with powerful sharp leaves. Snivy was barely affected however. It simply brushed off the pain and kept its head high. Trixie looked shocked. She forgot that grass Pokémon barely has effect on grass Pokémon! Silvia grumbled and waited for the other team to make their move. Cindy nudged Cilan, wanting her big brother to make the first move. Cilan nodded.

"Stunfisk, use thundershock!" Cilan said.

Stunfisk flew quickly over to Totodile and charged him with super electricity. Totodile screamed while Silvia scowled. She knew that electric Pokémon had effect on water Pokémon. Great effect as well. Silvia growled and pointed at Snivy.

"Totodile, water gun!" Silvia ordered.

Totodile held his head back, and then let it loose with a power force of water. Snivy was knocked back, but wasn't badly damaged. Grass and Water weren't very affective on Cindy's Snivy. Silvia looked surprised but didn't give up. Trixie was panicking however; her name would be ruined if she lost this match! Cindy took no time to waste; she quickly gave Snivy her move.

"Snivy! Leaf tornado on Totodile!"

Snivy began spinning around; leaves spinning around with it. She rammed into Totodile as hard as she could. Unfortunately, that's all it took. Totodile collapsed to the ground and his eyes turned into spirals. Trixie stared at Silvia, livid at her Pokémon's bad training.

"Totodile is unable to battle! The point goes to Cilan and Cindy!" Ash announces.

Dawn and Iris cheer from the sidelines along with many other people. Cindy and Cilan slapped a hi-five before glancing back at their opponents. Silvia grabbed another Poke ball from her stack, and threw it onto the field.

"Let's go, Squirtle!" Silvia exclaimed.

When the water turtle appeared on the field, Iris gasped at how cute it was. She took out her Pokedex to identify it.

"Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokémon, Squirtle draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful."

Iris put away her pokedex and looked at Cilan and Cindy. Cindy didn't look worried at all, neither did Cilan. This would be a cinch for them!

"Chikorita, Poison powder!" Trixie demanded.

Chikorita let loose a purple powder that floated around Snivy and Stunfisk. Their bodies turned purple and they were now poisoned. Cindy slightly panicked; she had no antidotes that could cure poison! Trixie laughed evilly.

"What's the matter, Cindy? Afraid you're going to lose the match?" Trixie asked.

Cindy heard voices inside her head begin to mock her. Those voices usually intimidated her. But one voice cleared those thoughts of her mind.

"Cindy, I believe in you." Cilan said.

That restored Cindy's confidence. Cindy quickly hugged her brother and got back to the battle. If Cilan wasn't worried about the poison, why should she be? Cilan pointed towards Chikorita.

"Stunfisk, use mud bomb!" Cilan exclaimed.

Stunfisk pulled a fin back and let loose a mud bomb that made Chikorita blind temporarily. Trixie growled. She didn't care if her stupid Pokémon WAS paralyzed. All she cared about was winning, and she was going to win.

"SILVIA! MAKE YOUR MOVE!" Trixie yelled.

Silvia cringed at her yelling and looked at her Squirtle.

"Squirtle, use waterfall!"

Trixie gaped at her. Waterfall would damage both Pokémon, but that meant that HER Pokémon would be damaged too! She grabbed Silvia by the collar and yelled in her face, "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" But it was too late; Squirtle had already let loose a mighty waterfall. It knocked out Stunfisk and Chikorita.

"Stunfisk and Chikorita are unable to battle! Uhm…one point goes to Cindy and Cilan and the other goes to Silvia and Trixie!" Ash exclaimed.

It was 2-1. A fair score so far. Cilan retrieved his Pokémon that same time Trixie did. Trixie didn't waste time thinking about her next Pokémon, she wanted to win, and she wanted to win now.

"Charizard, YOU BETTER NOT LOSE!" Trixie yelled.

The fire dragon arrived on the field, making Iris curious again. She got out her Pokedex and scanned the dragon.

"Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. Charizard's powerful flame can melt absolutely anything."

Iris put away her pokedex once again and stared at Cilan and Cindy. Cilan got out his final Pokémon, this was sure to get them the victory they needed.

"Crustle! Battle time!"

The rock Pokémon came out of its ball and clicked its claws. Snivy smiled at it and got its tail ready. It was ready to battle at any time. Cindy thought about Snivy's next move carefully, when suddenly, the Snivy began glowing white. Cindy's eyes widened. The Snivy changed into a tallish form.

"Servine…" It said.

"Oh my word…" Cindy exclaimed in shock.

"Snivy evolved into Servine!" Cilan exclaimed.

"A recipe for deliciousness! How scrumptious!" Cindy said in excitement.

Trixie was now more confident than ever. One hyper beam from Charizard would all it would take to knock out that Servine! Cindy's eyes began to fire.

"Alright! Servine! Use wrap on that Charizard!" Cindy exclaimed.

The Servine ran over and wrapped the Charizard in its tail. It began squeezing the Charizard really hard. Charizard's face turned blue. When Servine let go, Charizard was almost too weak to battle. Trixie growled and pointed at the Servine in rage.

"Hyper Beam! NOW!" Trixie ordered.

Cilan acted quickly, "Crustle! Use protect and help out Servine!"

Crustle moved over and protected Servine from the hyper beam. Trixie eyes widened, she was surely going to lose the match now! Her name would forever be disgraced! She groaned and shook Silvia by the shoulders.

"YOUR SQUIRTLE BETTER KNOCK OUT BOTH OF THOSE POKEMON!" She yelled.

"It's a Squirtle, Trixie. Not a Blastoise!" Silvia exclaimed.

Trixie threw her to the ground and complained at how useless she was. Silvia stood up and thought of one attack that could knock out Servine.

"Squirtle, use Hydro Pump!" Silvia ordered.

The Squirtle began charging quickly at Servine, but it was too big to move. It got hit by the hydro pump, knocking it out. Ash held up the referee flag.

"Servine is unable to battle! The point goes to Silvia and Trixie!" Ash announced.

A few cheers were heard from the crowd. Trixie blew kisses to everyone. Cindy returned her Pokémon and thought about her final choice. Lucario was a good choice right now; high aura spike could knock them out easily…that's it! The battle would end with two shakes of a tail! Cindy got Lucario's poke ball and threw onto the field.

"Lucario, it's time to shine!"

Lucario came out looking prouder than ever. Some whispers and laughter were heard from the crowd. Cilan looked at Cindy in surprise, could she really handle Lucario's power? Something in his sense…said she could. Trixie threw her hand in the air and pointed at the Lucario.

"Charizard, use flamethrower!" Trixie exclaimed.

Charizard let a mighty Flame out but Lucario simply jumped out of the way. Trixie growled. Cindy was a tricky one. Cilan took his turn and ordered Crustle to X-Scissor. The attack took a toll on Squirtle. Silvia then ordered Squirtle to use bubble beam, which Lucario easily dodged. Cindy rejoiced as it was finally her turn. Acting out the movement, Cindy formed her arms into a circle and pretended to shoot an aura.

"Lucario, aura sphere!" Cindy exclaimed.

Lucario did the same thing she did and threw the aura spike at Squirtle, which meant that…

"Squirtle is unable to battle, which means the battle goes to Cilan and Cindy!"

Cindy returned Lucario, and Cilan returned Crustle. The two hugged each other in happiness. Trixie and Silvia returned their Pokémon and walked over to them. Cindy looked at Trixie, who was scowling at her.

"Ha! This was just a slight mishap, be warned Cindy. That nothing can stop the great and powerful trainer, Trixie!"

In a puff of smoke, Trixie ran off with Silvia close behind. Ash, Iris, and Dawn ran over and congratulated their friends. Cindy thanked each one of them. Cilan smiled at his little sister and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Cindy…remember your request?" Cilan asked.

"The one to travel with you four? How could I forget?" Cindy replied.

Ash smiled at Cilan, who smiled back, he knew what was coming. Dawn and Iris looked at Ash, and Ash smiled at them. Those girls knew what was coming as well. Cilan looked at Cindy in eyes and smiled.

"Welcome to the team, Cindy!" Cilan exclaimed.

Cindy hugged all four of them in delight. She had defeated Trixie and Silvia; she got to travel with her brother. Nothing could be happier for her. She grabbed her book bag, placed her three poke balls in there, and smiled at the group.

"Where to guys?" Cindy asked.

"The junior cup!" Ash exclaimed.

"I assume you're going to win?" Cindy asked in reluctance.

"Yep!"

"What a kid!" Cindy, Dawn, and Iris said together.

Ash looked disappointed at them. He sighed and stormed towards the exit of Cookville. As Cindy joins Ash's party, the five head towards the Junior Cup, who will win? Stay tuned! Meanwhile, in a familiar spaceship, four people are hard at work.

"Dropping the first sensor on Cookville, we'll find those ruins in no time!" A girl with brown hair said.

"Good." One man with blue hair said.

"Once we find Meloetta our job will be halfway done." The Meowth said.

"So then let's waste no time." The girl with pink hair said.

"AND FIND THE RUINS FOR OUR BOSS!" All four of them exclaimed.

To be continued…

A/N: Okay…spent a lot of time on this. Some characters may be OCC but I spent a lot of time on this! No flames and please review!


End file.
